A Clean Slate
by Downton Abbey
Summary: Cora and Robert have been married for 8 months, yet Robert hasn't showed her love.


CHAPTER ONE

Robert was everything to Cora, the stars to the sky, the sparkle to her eyes and the cherry to her pie. She loved him with all her heart and she wanted him to feel the same way about her too but after 8 months of marriage, Cora lost all hope. Robert didn't show any interest of love for Cora, and if he didn't love her after 8 months, then he won't love her ever. Robert was Cora's world, she felt life wasn't worth living without him.

One night, Cora had gone up to bed, her maid had just gone downstairs after helping her get ready for sleep. Cora laid in bed in utter silence, thinking about what had been said by Robert's Mother earlier on that night. The rain was hitting hard on the window, so it was hard to concentrate on anything, yet it was so calming. Cora sighed and starred at a photo of Robert for a few minutes which stood on her bed side table in a silver polished frame, which looked well looked after.

Cora was drifting off into a peaceful sleep, which was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. She sat herself up and neatened up her hair as best she could. "Come in" she insisted. Robert crept in through the door, "Cora, can I speak with you?" "Of course. Please, sit down but I don't want to discuss the conversation that was said tonight" Cora said and smiled lightly.

Robert sat next to her, on the end of the bed, looking rather nervous. "Is everything alright, Robert?" Cora looked at him in adoration. "Cora! Cora... I need to tell you something. I needed to tell you something a long time ago but I have only just realised that I need to tell now. Cora... Cora... I..." Robert looked at her. "What is it?" "Cora, I love you. I think I loved you a long time ago bit I just didn't know it but I do now and... and I love you" Robert implied. He blushed quite a bit now, he didn't think he'd have to dignify his love to his wife in this way, but he had been too stupid in those 8 months of his marriage until now. "Oh Robert, I... I don't know what to say but... I love you too. I always have done and I always will. I have waited so long to hear you say those words" Cora smiled faintly, feeling speechless. She never wanted to kiss anyone so much as she did right now. The more Robert smiled, the more she fell in love with him.

Cora and Robert had been looking into each other's eyes for a short period of time now, in complete silence. Robert didn't want to break the silence, in case things were maid awkward, he felt like he could look into her eyes all day. He blinked, and Cora's hand moved over his. "I love you Cora". "I love you too Robert. So, so much!"

"Can I kiss you? Please darling?" he implied. He looked at her soft, most lips and moved closer to her. "Robert, you can kiss me whenever and wherever you want. I'm yours. I love you. Please do kiss me" Cora moved even closer, feeling a strong desire to kiss Robert. Robert moved in and kissed her, at first it was short and sweet but they both wanted more. Robert went back in for a second kiss. It was better than any kiss that Cora had ever had before. Cora smiled and dropped her mouth open slightly. Robert slipped his tongue through her lips, brushing against her teeth. Cora moved her tongue in her mouth, making it meet his. Robert moved closer to her, making Cora lay back on the bed. Robert moved over her and continued the passionate, loving kiss.

Cora loved what he was doing to her and she wanted more. She started to unbutton his shirt and take his tie off but Robert pulled away. Cora looked at him, quite confused and felt like she rushed things. She thought she had ruined everything and tears came to her eyes. "Darling, what on earth is the matter?" "I have ruined it haven't I?" she looked down. Cora lifted her face up by the chin, "no darling. I just wanted to make sure that this is what you want? I don't want to ruin things". Cora's smile returns more and more, "it is what I want, is it what you want?" "Right now, I want this more than anything. I want you!"

Cora had dried her tears and Robert started to kiss her again. Cora took off his tie and slid his shirt off his shoulders. He looked at her and stroked her arm, "your so beautiful, my darling". Cora smiled "and your so handsome, I love you!" "I love you too!" Robert broke the kiss and looked at her nightgown, he pulled it over her head and kissed her again. She made room for his tongue to slip through her lips again. Cora looked at Robert. Robert looked her up and down her body. She was so perfect, so beautiful. She deserved so much love and attention and that was exactly what Robert was planning on giving her on that night.


End file.
